Mis Misiones
by Janako
Summary: Leean y diviertancen.
1. Default Chapter

****

Mis misiones

Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Janako.

En el siguiente fic les contaré el resultado de una de mis misiones (las otras no se pueden contar ya que son secretas) en la cual intento sacarme una duda que surgió en el verano en el grupo Gundam_Wing_Latino_Americano: Dónde rayos esconde el arma Heero? Siempre lo vemos en la serie apuntando con ella a todo el mundo, pero no donde la lleva. Así que un día decidí sacarme la duda y esto fue lo que pasó.

Lo que va entre comillas "" son pensamientos.

*******************************************************

****

Misión 1: Descubrir dónde esconde el arma Heero.

"Bien, logré colarme en la conferencia que van a dar los G-Boys. Ahora sólo tengo que acercarme a Heero y..."

–Hoye tu, quién eres?– me preguntó un tipo enorme que parecía guardaespaldas.

–He?... Ha, soy una reportera y vengo a entrevistar a los pilotos– esa era mi fachada.

El hombre me miró con ojo critico de arriba a bajo.

–No pareces tener mucha experiencia– me dijo al ver que a duras penas me podía mantener de pie por los tacones.

–Es que soy nueva en esto, es mi primera vez– mentí mostrando una tonta sonrisa.

–Muy bien, ve a acomodarte con los demás.

–Muchas gracias– y mientras me daba, trabajosamente, vuelta (para evitar caerme) agregue en vos baja– Idiota.

–Qué dijo?

–"Huy, Parece que me escucho" No, nada.

Atravesé el lugar, haciendo malabares para no caerme al mismo tiempo que pensaba una y otra vez "Malditos zapatos", y me uní a los demás reporteros.

"Por fin! aquí están"

Los cinco chicos ingresaron al lugar y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, las cuales estaban frente a nosotros (los verdaderos reporteros y yo ^v^)

Todo transcurría normalmente, las preguntas eran respondidas con naturalidad y las fanáticas se encontraban más que felices. Pero yo no.

"Rayos, estoy muy lejos, desde aquí no puedo descubrir donde tiene el arma. Ni modo, tendré que acercarme"

Nuevamente, utilizando toda mi agilidad para evitar limpiar el suelo con la ropa de mi madre, me aleje del grupo y espere escondida el momento oportuno para actuar. El cual no se hizo esperar mucho ya que a los pocos minutos hubo un receso. 

"Es ahora o nunca" me dije a mi misma mientras me acercaba muuuuuy despacio a los pilotos (recuerden, los tacones). 

Heero se encontraba tomando un baso de agua junto con Trowa. 

Primero me paré detrás de él y lo observé detenidamente (antes de que digan nada: 1) estaba tratando de descubrir donde estaba el arma y 2) Dios mío, soy humana O///O, ejem), lo único que se me ocurrió es que la tuviera en la espalda entre el pantalón y la camisa.(si, ya sé, lo obvio, pero es que este chico no está muy acostumbrado a usar ropa holgada y créanme, la visión no dejaba muchos otros lugares para elegir)

Ahora lo que me quedaba era cerciorarme de que fuera así.

–Hola, Heero podría hacerte una pregunta?

–Espera a que re comience la conferencia de prensa– me respondió sin siquiera mirarme (Heerito siempre tan simpático -_-)

–Pero no creo que...

–Ya te dije que esperaras– y en ese momento me lanzó una de sus clásicas miradas mortales. 

–"Si quieres guerra la tendrás" Tienes tu arma escondida en la espalda, no es cierto?– dije al mismo tiempo que metía la mano bajo su camisa esperando hallar la susodicha arma... cual fue mi sorpresa cuando mis dedos en lugar de tocar una superficie metálica hicieron contacto con una suave piel.

"Oh, oh"

–Hoye, que intentas hacer?– me preguntó Heero, no muy contento mientras se alejaba de mi unos pasos y me apuntaba con la tan famosa arma.

–DONDE RAYOS TENÍAS ESA ARMA????

Como contestación a mi pregunta, completamente fuera de lugar, obtuve un CLICK (sonido que hace un arma al ser cargada)

Un tremendo silencio reinó en el lugar. Casi todas las personas que estaban allí nos miraban con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, las restantes me miraban con ganas de matarme (sip, fanáticas enfurecidas o celosas)

–Jejeje (risa afectada de mi parte) este... yo... lo siento... no era... mi intención... –que más le puede decir uno a una persona después de una situación semejante v_v

–Lo que sigue tampoco será mi intención.

Luego de decir esto Heero comenzó a correrme por todo el lugar mientras disparaba como un maniático intentando darme, afortunadamente para mi, fallaba. 

Sin embargo, cuatro cámaras, seis luces, tres vidrios y todas las paredes del lugar no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Ha, me olvidaba de algo, los zapatos salieron volando en los dos primeros "pasos" (si se le puede llamar así a los movimientos que hice para poder sacármelos y correr al mismo tiempo -_-) que di para poder escapar.

***********************************************

Bien, esos fueron los hechos. Como pueden ver sobreviví de Heero, gracias a un milagro, aunque creo que eso está de más aclarar. 

Y con respecto a la misión, según mi opinión Heero la esconde entre la camisa y el pantalón, pero tal ves no en la espalda sino más al costado. En fin!! Así terminó esta misión. 

Chicas y chicos acepto comentarios, preguntas, dudas o sugerencias para futuras misiones a: janako_yuy@yahoo.com.ar Que, ni bien pueda salir de este hospital (dije que sobreviví, pero no que salí ilesa -_-), pienso cumplirlas todas (con la esperanza de que resulten mejor que esta)

Así que ya saben, Janako está a sus servicios para que puedan sacarse cualquier duda sobre los chicos de Gundam Wing

Esperando mi siguiente misión me despido.

Sayonara

Janako.

PD: No olviden autodetonarse.


	2. Mis misiones2

Hola de nuevo. 

He logrado salir de Terapia Intensiva (donde me mandó Heero -_-) y me dirijo hacia el lugar donde llevaré a cabo mi siguiente misión. Voy camino al circo!! Sip, esta vez tiene que ver con Trowa. Mmmmm... veamos... se que lo tenía por aquí... acá esta. Tengo que averiguar: Cómo hace su peinado Trowa y cuantos potes de gel usa? 

Valla, buena pregunta! Bien, será cuestión de averiguarlo. Deséenme suerte!!

************************************************************

****

Misión 2: Revelar los secretos detrás del peinado de Trowa.

–Bien, en estos momentos me encuentro dentro del circo, es temprano por la mañana y si mis cálculos son correctos Trowa debe estar a punto de levantarse, así que será mejor que me mueva rápido ya que debo encontrarlo antes de que se peine– susurro mientras voy grabando todo lo que veo con mi cámara de video.

En eso siento que alguien se acerca, sin perder tiempo me escondo entre unas cajas y espero a que aparezca. Cuando por fin lo hace me llama la atención su vestimenta. Describiéndola de abajo hacia arriba esa persona iba: descalza, tenía puesto un piyama lleno de caricaturas de leoncitos y su pelo estaba cortado se una forma extraña; de la mitad de la cabeza hacía adelante lo tenía largo y le caía desordenadamente sobre el rostro, y de la mitad hacía atrás lo tenía corto y parejo.

"Hn... será uno de los payasos" pensé mientras comenzaba a moverme lentamente hacia atrás, tratando de que no me descubriera. Sin embargo, la suerte parece que se niega a ponerse de mi parte, ya que sin querer pisé una rama caída, la cual crujió al sentir mi peso sobre ella. 

CRACK

En ese momento el supuesto payaso se acerca hacia mí corriendo a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo que lo oí murmurar.

–Un soldado de Oz

–¿Qué...? – fue lo único que logre preguntar ya que cuando llegó hasta donde yo estaba me tomó del brazo y me dijo.

–No permitiré que le hagan daño a mi hermana– mientras decía esto una leve ráfaga de viento corrió los cabellos de su cara y pude ver de quien se trataba, era Trowa (al estar todo despeinado no lo reconocí -_-)

Una vez que terminó de decir esto comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo dejándome suspendida en el aire.

–Trowa... Trowa...– al escuchar esa vos me soltó, mandándome a volar por los cielos –Otra vez estas caminando dormido?– fue lo último que pude escuchar de Catherine.

PLAFT

Afortunadamente para mi Trowa no utilizó demasiada fuerza por lo que no caí muy lejos.

–Valla... cuantas chicas pueden decir que tuvieron el privilegio de que Trowa sonámbulo las mandara a volar?– dije sarcásticamente aún media mareada –Menos mal que caí sobre algo blando... – agregue con un leva suspiro creyendo que mi suerte había comenzado a cambiar, aunque también me podía equivocar.

GRRRRRRRRRR

Voltee mi cabeza al escuchar ese extraño sonido y... a ver gente, les tengo una adivinanza ¿Qué gruñe, tiene filosas garras y dientes, y muchos lo llaman el Rey de la Selva?... Sip.

–UN LEÓN...

Había caído sobre una de las jaulas y aquello blando que había amortiguado mi caída, había sido nada más y nada menos que el cuerpo del león. "Animalito" que en esos momentos me miraba con ganas de comerme.

Como pude, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salí por el techo de la jaula seguida peligrosamente por "el lindo minino"

Al cabo de un rato de correr lo más rápido que mis piernas daban y en un desesperado intento por evitar terminar en el estomago del felino, me subí a lo más alto del árbol más cercano y me senté en una de las ramas de este. Por el momento me encontraba a salvo. 

Se imaginaran mi sorpresa al ver que desde la rama en la que estaba se podía ver a Trowa en frente de un espejo con gran pote de gel. 

–Bueno, ya que estoy aquí– dije mientras encendía mi cámara y comenzaba a filmar al susodicho.

Sin embargo, el ex-piloto comenzó por otra de las tareas diarias. Antes de peinarse hay que cambiarse. Trowa se sacó el piyama sin rodeos y prosiguió con el acto de elegir que ponerse. 

Yo por mi parte, como esta es una tarea privada, desvié la vista y apague mi cámara dándole el tiempo necesario para que se cambie... SI COMO NO... Toooooodo lo contrario, la cámara quedo encendida y enfocando hacia el mismo objetivo y yo seguí con mi atención enfocada en lo que hacía ^_^ (o vamos, ustedes harían lo mismo)

Una vez que terminó de vestirse Trowa comenzó a peinarse.

Ahora pasaré a describir lo que hizo por pasos (claro, sólo lo referente al peinado, lo demás me lo reservo, jejeje):

Paso 1: Peinó todos sus mechones largos (los de la mitad para adelante) para desenredarlos.

Paso 2: A los mismos mechones los llevó a todos hacia delante, haciendo que cubrieran por completo su rostro.

Paso 3: Untó en su mano una buena cantidad de gel.

Paso 4: Con muuuuucha paciencia comenzó a untar el gel en los mechones mientras al mismo tiempo los unía y les iba dando esa forma o pose o como quieran llamarle, tan característica.

Paso 5: Pasó el peine por sus mechones más cortos (los de la mitad de la cabeza hacia atrás) para asegurarse que todos estuvieran en su lugar.

–Con que así lo hace.

Yo estaba tan concentrada en no perderme ningún detalle del peinado, que no me di cuenta que alguien o algo había subido al árbol y me estaba asechando desde una rama cercana.

–Trowa!– de pronto apareció Catherine algo preocupada

–¿Qué pasa hermana?

–El león escapo de su jaula.

–¿Qué?... hay que buscarlo.

Luego ambos hermanos se fueron juntos.

"EL LEÓN" recordé de pronto y comencé a mirar minuciosamente el suelo en busca del animal.

"Valla, que bueno, parece que se fue"

GRRRRRR

Pude escuchar detrás de mi, trague duro y juntando mucho valor lentamente me voltee hasta encontrarme cara a cara con el "pequeño gatito"

–Un momento, los leones no trepan árboles!!!

–Este león si, por eso es una de las atracciones del circo– me informó con gran tranquilidad Trowa que nos miraba desde el suelo.

–Oh... ya veo... jejeje (otra vez mi estúpida risa afectada)

GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAA

–Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

************************************************************

Y así terminó mi segunda misión. 

Bien Kathy espero que esto haya podido aclarar un poco tus dudas sobre el peinado de Trowa. Lo relacionado con la cantidad de potes de gel que usa no pude averiguarlo ya que este chico compra no potes, sino tarros enormes de gel. Así que lo siento, pero parece que nos quedaremos con esa duda.

Doctor1: (con un montón de vendas en las manos) Estas diciendo que casi te come un león y ni siquiera obtuviste toda la información que necesitabas.

Janako: CIERRE LA BOCA Y TERMINE DE VENDARME RAPIDO

Doctor2: (suspirando) Parece que no tiene remedio. Primero terminó en cuidados intensivos gracias a una "estrella desquiciada" (Heero), y ahora por un león enfurecido. Qué sigue?

Janako: (revisando un montón de papeles) Veamos... por el momento hay dos opciones, puede ser nuevamente la "estrella desquiciada" o... un "chino furioso" (Wufei).

Doctor1: En ese caso ya te vamos reservando una camilla...

Janako: Oiga!!... De acuerdo -_-

En fin. Recuerden: acepto comentarios, preguntas, dudas o sugerencias para futuras misiones a: janako_yuy@yahoo.com.ar 

Así que ya saben, Janako está a sus servicios para que puedan sacarse cualquier duda sobre los chicos de Gundam Wing

Esperando mi siguiente misión me despido.

Doctor2: Parece que vamos a tener muuuucho trabajo aquí.

Doctor1: Será mejor que baya encargando más vendas, calmantes, cinta y...

Janako: SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sayonara

Janako.

PD: No olviden autodetonarse.


End file.
